


Gainsborough

by BlondeLion



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AU, Bridgerton AU, F/M, Romance, Slight OOC, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeLion/pseuds/BlondeLion
Summary: In a world where marriage and status mean all, two unlikely souls attempt to navigate the murky waters of society and love in attempts to each gain what they want in life.Bridgerton AU with Cloud Strife and Aerith
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Slight Zack Fair / Tifa Lockheart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Gainsborough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test run to see if there is any interest in continuing of writing this series. Please comment if you'd like to see more! It would be a passion project and require a bit of time to write so I'd love to see interest before I continue.

_‘Dearest reader, it is finally time to place the upcoming bets for this year’s social season. Consider the household of Baron Raspberry, who has three misses who must marry in the season who have been tossed into the market by their tactless and merciless mama. Far better odds exist in the windowed Vicountess Gainsborough, a shockingly prolific family noted for the bounty of perfectly handsome sons, and perfectly beautiful daughters. ’_

The door clicking open sped up the beating in her chest, consumed with the notion that once she stepped through that doorway, leaving her childish fantasies and mentality behind that it would somehow make her different than before. It was the first day, the most important day of a young woman’s life, the first day of the season where the Queen would remark upon whom she thought was the most incomparable of the season. Aerith felt her chest swell when her gaze found the white gloves on her hands, the feeling of silk between thumb and forefinger and the tight embrace of her corset.

The carriage rocked and swayed as their journey continued, and Aerith could not help but watch herself within the reflection. She scarcely recognized herself, done up with rouge and curls, diamonds and pearls. Seeing the Queen, gaining any recognition, would allow her to find her true suitor; a man that would make her dreams come true. A home, a family, a place to belong. On bated breath she enters the room full of watchful gazes; and not all of them friendly. If one girl shone too brightly, it meant more competition and more work for all the others. Her mother carefully nudges her forward, and Aerith swears that her feet are acting on their own accord. How she managed to curtsey, to _breath_ in that moment before Queen Scarlet is beyond her.

When she approaches, Aerith briefly wonders if she shall be struck down in that moment until her eyes flicker upwards to meet Scarlet’s. She’s watching her with a calculated eye, and it feels as if the entire room including herself is holding their breath. “Flawless, my dear” Her saccharine voice echoes faintly in the room, gloved hands reaching upwards to carefully cup her features as she leans down to press a kiss into her forehead. If it was not for her own corset holding her upright, she wonders if she would have fallen flat on her face. Lips peel into a polite smile, attempting to conceal how brightly she wishes to beam in the moment. Her gaze flickers towards her mother, a hushed whispered. “Did that really happen?” A knowing look causes her to return her gaze to the floor before they rise, “Careful love, they’re all watching you” Is her mothers short and true reply. One glance about the room proves her point true. All eyes are trained on the ‘flawless’ woman that had gained the Queen’s attention.

Retreating, Aerith wonders if any others in the ton will gain such favor. Truly it matters little, she realizes. As the first, and possibly the only; it now only means one thing. In order to keep that favor, and the attention of any potential suitors; she would need to continue to be absolute perfection.

Tugging herself away, the rest of the afternoon seemed to float by in a haze. The town, in a tizzy waiting for the ball that was to follow to see what and **who** would be in attendance.

_It seems to this writer, dearest ones that one particular young lady has caught the eye of the Queen. A lucky lady indeed, for now she is the prized flower plucked from the garden that is now on display for all to see. What else should a women want than to be the prized floral arrangement in his seasons search for eligible husbands? The eldest of Lady Raspberry's daughter made quite a spectacle of herself for fainting in front of the Queen! Well, it will be an interesting story to unfold to see how they will overcome such embarrassment. Stay tuned dearest readers, for this writer shall sniff out any scandal and any gossip that will liven up this season._


End file.
